Getting Trashed (OLD)
If you find this bit of episode, he's a reason why it's here. This is an old version of Getting Trashed. I left it due to me rewriting it and changing write style. Episode It cuts to Thadd leaning on an apartment staircase's railing. He was wearing his hoodie and watching the busy street below him. He whistles loudly as he catches a white truck parking toward. It was a pizza delivery truck with the logo overlapped by bolted metal. Ah. Him again. A large silhouette stepped out of the truck and made his way into an ally. Thadd stood up and began to follow him. After a minute of walking, the silhouette enters an abandoned pizzeria. Before the silhouette can make his way to the door, Thadd quickly spoke up. Eh, Moltmess! What did I say about you coming over here? The silhouette turned and yelled. Mama mia! Why can't you-a leave me alone? I'm-a busy! You're going to be even more in prison once I get my hands on you! Thadd yelled and began to rush toward him. I don't a-think so! He yelled. He put down a bag and pulled out a pizza-box. Here! Spicy one on the house! He pulled open the box, revealing 3 huge pizza's made out of concrete. He grabbed it and tossed 2 of them toward Thadd. Thadd tapped the faceplate and selected for an alien. I can take this Italian idiot out with Warhead! No, Gutbuster! Cravadyra? The concrete pizza's missed Thadd as the Hydraimitrix's dial shot up. Moltmess grabbed the last one and threw it with all his force. The pizza hit the symbol's dial. while Thadd's foot got caught in a hole. No! Damn it! Hahaha! Come back soon! Moltmess said. He entered the pizzeria and locked the door. Thadd struggled to get out of the hole. His weight began to whittle the hole away as he looked toward the Hydraimitrix and gasped. The dial had been bent oddly with a few wires exposed in the gap. Thadd struggled as his legs fell through the growing hole. The gap of the dial began to slowly leak Intruder's gunk. No! No! No! Thadd said. The hole burst through. Thadd tumbled to the ground and smashed into a dumpster surrounded by trash cans. Intruder gunk spilled on him. Thadd began to let out screams as a huge flickering purple light exploded outwards. It cut to the top of it and zoomed in, only showing the glowing eye sockets and mouth of Thadd's face. SONG It cut to a garbage truck pulling up to the same ally. An overweight garbage man got out of the truck and reached into the dumpster Thadd fell in. He whistled as he pulled two trash bags and dumped them into the back of the truck. He began to drive away as the silhouette of two arms began to rise from the dumpster. A huge silhouette collapsed out of the dumpster, letting off multiple grunts and wheezes. The silhouette slowly got up and began to drag itself. The monstrosity had 8 limbs, which were 4 legs and 4 arms. The lower portions of new limbs sticking out of the outer-sides of its elbows and kneecaps. Its body was rigged and crooked with one shoulder lowered than the other. One leg was being dragged, which caused it to be caught on the pile of the trash. The creature tripped and fell over, wheezing loudly. It began to slowly rise over a cabinet-like dresser with a dirty mirror on it. The creature looked into the mirror. Its vision was musty with the very slight hue of green. It staggered back in horror. The creature was a huge twisted-up disgusting mess of trash and garbage. He had a slight lizard-like appearance while his skin was replaced with a huge sludge-like coating of green, brown, and the slight hue of red. Major Events * Another Thadd 10 villain debuts, being a crazy pizza chef named Moltmess * The first Thadd 10 alien with a secondary sentient organism linked to it appears. Aliens Used * Intruder (partial) * Hsart/Scalera (debut) * Eye-Candy (debut) Trivia * Moltmess is based off an old TMNT villain known as Pizzaface * Hsart is based off the 2012 version of the TMNT villian, Muckman. Scalera being based off Joe Eyeball. * Hsart originally had only 3 arms and 3 legs, but was changed to 4 arms and 4 legs to even it out. * Hsart is Trash backward. Scalera is a mix of Scale and Sclera. * As a fun fact, Hsart's bones were randomly pushed around. Example is that his new right arm has his right forearm and hand, while his original has new dark-green bones. * As another fun fact, Hsart has a tiny bit of Cravadyra's DNA. It is the reason why he has a lizard-like appearance.